<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A date by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932971">A date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, M/M, hop has a pussy, its important to not get triggered, kinda fluffy but mostly kinky, leon is not experienced but still a sex god, oh right, read notes to have an idea, sugar daddy leon, without babies involved because i say so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They never spoke about it between them. There were feelings that none of the brothers dared to share to one another. Leon grows up as a man with few relationship, all ended up bad because his heart is somewhere else. Hop is growing up waiting for a change. And the change is Hop himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT: i didn't tag this as trans because I don't sexualize trans folks in fiction or reality. pussyboy or whatever you wanna call it is, for me, a way to distinguish reality from fiction. like futanaris and trans women/intersexual folks. CLEARLY two separate, completely different things that CANNOT be associated in any shape or form in my view. don't like or find it offensive? dddddddon't read &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange for the brothers. Hop, after becoming Sonia’s assistant and after having returned from the Isle, was even more enthusiastic and bold, reading tons of books and media to understand more and more about Pokémons and the world where they lived. The boy never talked to Leon about his feelings for him, but they both knew. And Leon, being private and quite shy himself, never opened his mouth. He would just caress Hop’s face in a certain way when nobody was looking, he would come and visit him only to have his baby brother all for himself.</p><p>But there were no kisses, nothing. Only games, words, gazes.</p><p>When Hop told Leon that he was going to the Isle for a new “adventure”, Leon was a bit worried. Mustard wasn’t exactly someone who would not notice a cutie, remembering his time with him during his failed training. He was never forceful, always on the joke side. But Leon hated the idea of that old man doing the same tricks with Hop.</p><p>“I’ll be fine! I know a special someone is there right now, too.”</p><p>The special someone wasn’t a boyfriend or else. It was a little name code for the new Champion and Hop’s best friend, Victor. Leon quietly accepted that nickname, even if it was making him a bit jealous. And he wanted to go to this adventure of Hop, too. But he had the Tower and other stuff to do. He trusted Hop to be careful and stick to his mission.</p><p>He did. Sonia was so proud of him. Leon was too, and it was absurd how the light in Hop’s eyes was strong. It was a short trip, but it was enough to make him understand something. Leon didn’t know what, but when they saw each other in Postwick, the hug that Hop gave to him gave him chill. Hop’s tiny hands caressing, in front of so many, Leon’s strong arms from his shoulders to his wrists, taking his hands as they parted. Leon was a blushing mess. Hop was a bit red, too. But that gaze. It knew what it wanted.</p><p>“Sonia gave me some days off, Lee.” He said out of the blue, with a gentle smile. Their mother was coming to greet Hop, they had no time. And Leon understood what Hop was telling him behind the lines.</p><p>“I’ll… organize everything. In Wyndon, where we can stay…umh.”</p><p>Hop giggled, adorable. “Okay! I’ll text you the days. Prepare yourself!”</p><p>Wow. What the hell happened in there? Did Mustard /really/ touched his little boy inappropriately? But Hop seemed perfectly fine. He was giving these vibes of security and desire... It was making Leon lose his head a bit.</p><p>The days passed by, and Leon took his days off following Hop’s ones. They met at a café and talked a bit, going around the city as Hop took his time to enjoy Wyndon not as a challenger, but as a simple visitor. Those were the times Leon loved the most. Spoiling his little brother to the point of madness, no limits to his credit card. His boy would choose the most expensive foods to try, but was quite humble with what was material. He also preferred quite a lot to buy things for Leon. Clothes, accessories, and so on. At first Leon didn’t love it, but seeing how cute Hop was as he used his big brother as a beautiful doll to dress up made Leon’s heart melt. Hop did the same that day, too. Buying him a Isle of Armor inspired shirt, black with golden details, without sleeves. It was long, touching Leon’s knees, but the shirt was split from the sides, so that he could wear comfortable white pants. A traditional male dress, very similar to the ones Mustard used maybe even now. </p><p>“Let me comb your hair, Lee!”</p><p>Hop said, once they were home. What they bought was put in order, and they both showered - in to different bathrooms, before Hop was onto his brother again. Asking him to wear that shirt and pants, no need for shoes or accessories. Like a doll, right? And Leon did just what it was ordered to him, as Hop went behind him when they were on the bed. They always slept together. Sharing an intimacy that never went further than cuddles. That night Hop was acting the same, yet… different. And the purple, super tight shorts under his white comfy shirt wasn’t helping the situation. In the past Hop always used adorable pajamas. Now...Gods, was he flirting with his brother?</p><p>Hop combed silently Leon’s mane, as the time passed by. They were so soft and manageable because of  Hop’s requests of always keeping them hydrated, forcing Leon to a weekly appointment to the hairstylist. But it was okay with him. He had the money and yet he wasn’t completely used to have his hair and beard maintained without any effort from him. Even as the Champion, he took care of himself, by himself. And yet, through his own money, Hop was spoiling him, too. </p><p>“...you smell like roses.”</p><p>Leon whispered. Hop chuckled, probably liking the fact that Leon had indeed noticed the detail. Leon smiled, patient. He blushed a bit only when Hop gathered in his hands all of those purple strands, to gently uncover Leon’s neck, leaning to whisper against the back of it.</p><p>“You smell good too, Lee…”</p><p>Hop said. Placing a sweet kiss on that skin, making Leon tremble for a second. Fuck. Hop was, in fact, seducing him. But instead of panicking, Leon remained under control. It was as he wanted that since a long, long time. And going mental wasn’t the right thing to do, not in that delicate, intimate moment. But Leon was always good to Hop. And never lied to him.</p><p>“I’m not...I’m not good at this, Hop.”</p><p>He simply said. Hop placed another kiss, this time under Leon’s ear.</p><p>“Me neither. I’ve had no one because I wanted you. It took time to gather my courage but seeing how brave Victor was at the Isle, I understood what I wanted.”</p><p>Silence. Hop moved to gently place the comb near the bed, the returned to position himself between Leon’s parted legs. Leon made sure his boy was comfortable as he felt his tiny hands using his tights as a support. They stared at each other for a while, Hop sitting on the back of his bare feet almost diligently. So small. Soft. Arceus…</p><p>“I did… things. With others. But it never ended well. I guess… that the reason is the same as yours. But in private, I’m not like you, Hop. I’m shy. Awkward, some said.”</p><p>A sigh. Hop tilted his head and smiled, looking a bit naughty.</p><p>“Like me?”</p><p>“Oh, I meant… I didn’t mean it in a bad way…” Leon immediately replied, mortified. “You seem so confident, now. Even if you have no experience. While I…”</p><p>“Those people weren’t me.”</p><p>The boy suddenly whispered. Leon returned silent. He knew he was going to be awkward, spacing out, fucking up. But Hop immediately woke him from that reaction like nobody ever did before. </p><p>“Could you do what you want to do…to m-me, to others?”</p><p>“No.” Another immediate response. That time Leon’s gaze was different, though. As if something was somehow going on in his head. A change.</p><p>“Mh...so you’ve always repressed yourself, like I...I d-did- ah!”</p><p>Leon was quick. He grabbed his little brother by the waist and squeezed, forcing him to clash against his chest. Hop was a red mess, but he kept looking at Leon. Needy. His pupils big, his breathing a bit fast. Hop knew what he wanted but he wasn’t the most experienced one there. He could barely control his body as his emotions were overflowing, warm and strong. Leon was so used to get tossed aside, to not being able to continue or come no matter how much he was into it, that he grew used to self control. He didn’t know what the fuck to do. So he just...let go. No repression, no fears. Because he trusted his baby brother.</p><p>“If I...if I’m hurting you, Hoppip, please speak. I can’t do this if... you don’t show to me that it’s all good. Can you und-...”</p><p>“I hate that people have hurt you so much, Lee, to make you so insecure on these stuff. If only you would’ve talked to me about it... “</p><p>Leon sighed. He looked down, mortified. Hop was too young. Pure. They had just recently discovered their feelings towards each other, when Leon was already full of his pitiful experiences. Hop didn’t know. Yet he could almost /touch/ his brother’s feelings, as sensitive as he was with humans and Pokémon. He grabbed his brother's face and leaned towards it, having to put more weight on his knees for their height difference. It was Hop, in fact, to kiss Leon first. It was such a cute little contact. Hop's eyes were determined and excited, so kind. </p><p>Leon's became calm and predatory, like a feline's one. </p><p>He returned the kiss but he devoured Hop's lips. The boy squirmed and hugged his neck, as Leon's hands were kneading that waist, so soft, fragile, he could touch his own fingers if he wanted. But what Leon wanted was to melt Hop's brain. It wasn't going to end up awkwardly or with him not coming. Not when, finally, he could have who he always fucking wanted. </p><p>"Hnn...Lee..."</p><p>A high pitched moan. They parted, and Leon moved Hop's body like it was nothing. Letting him sit on his knees again between his legs, his own closing up a bit around Hop. Leon tilted his head curiously, predatory, yet so under control. </p><p>"Bet you're already wet for me, isn't it, Hop?" Whispers. Hop kissed his lips weakly, his eyes loving and full of tears. How cute. That boy was a sin. A large hand went to cup Hop's chin, cuddling those plump, delicate lips until the index finger was pressed inside. Hop sucked obediently, trying not to gag when Leon's curiosity was touching his limits a bit. Hop loved it. Loved how is brother really was in bed, loved that only he could see him that way. Only Hop could make Leon losing his mind. </p><p>Another hand slithered under Hop's shirt. The boy moaned in a little hiccup when his nipples were pinched until they hurt so good. </p><p>"Lee..." A muffled call.<br/>
"I wonder if you can take it." </p><p>Leon continued. Hop didn't get those words, but trembled when Leon's warm, long fingers traveled down his torso. The thumb pressed against Hop's toned yet soft belly, the other fingers massaging Hop's sex, feeling the wetness on his shorts. Hop felt so little. His brother's hand was able to cover so much of him, as if he was measuring something... </p><p>"…you're so small, baby boy. I wonder if you can take my cock. Big brother doesn't want to mess your tummy up."</p><p>"Hn!"<br/>
Hop closed his eyes. The intrusion inside his mouth moved out to smear saliva on the boy's chin, casually. Hop started to cry, his hands feeling the muscles of Leon's arms, his supports, his desires finally becoming true. The wetness between those thighs became larger. Leon could smell Hop from there and it was fucking his hormones completely. </p><p>"Pl...please. If you...d-don't want to, even the tip..."</p><p>Cute. In silence, Leon showed Hop on the bed as he opened up his legs a bir and sat on his knees. The boy immediately understood what to do and was ass up the moment he could position himself. Leon pulled down Hop's shorts and there were no underwear. He was serious about this. And he was divine to look at. His folds wet with slick, that Leon lapped in a low growl. </p><p>"Lee! Oh, Lee...please, I've...used toys...I can..."</p><p>"No, you can't. A toy doesn't have my pace. And I doubt you ever used a fuck machine..."</p><p>Both went silent for a while. Leon was starting to get worried until he heard an embarrassed chuckle. That was awkward. </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"I love you..." Hop sang, low and delicate. Leon's heart melted and his fears faded away. "And no, I never used a...fuck machine? What even is a..." </p><p>"Hush. No need to know." </p><p>Hop chuckled. Oh, he was so going to discover something new. He was ready to more knowledge but not to Leon's fingers. They kindly played with his slit as they used the slick to slither inside him. Slowly, making him adapt as a thumb rubbed his delicate clit. Hop cried out, a side if his head resting on the mattress. </p><p>"You can already take two while being so tight. Fuck, baby boy..."</p><p>Leon's hair were all over the place. Hop could vaguely see the almost feral beauty of his big brother. His gaze scary for many, but sexy for him. The desire overflowing from Leon was delicious nectar to consume. </p><p>"Ah! Ah- theeeere..." </p><p>Leon tried to calm down. Himself and his boner, wetting a his pants. He tortured Hop's sweet spot until he knew the boy was gonna cum in a matter of seconds. Scissoring, going deep - until he could gently touch his cervix, a sweet exploring that didn't hurt Hop at all, quite the contrary, and then twirling his fingers, only to take them out at the end. </p><p>Hop made such a cute, desperate sound. He couldn't articulate his need, he could just adjust his knees better to open himself up with his fingers, trying to appeal his brother. And oh, how it worked. </p><p>Seeing the dark pink insides of Hop was making Leon salivate. He needed to fucking chill. Hop wasn't a virgin, but he was. He took his cock out giving it a few strokes. Breathe. </p><p>"...big brother's so big and I...I'm his true first time..."</p><p>Hop mewled. No breathing techniques. Fuck that. Leon positioned himself, a hand supporting his whole body as he angled his tip between those delicate lips. Hop's arms went weak on the bed when he felt himself being opened up. It felt warm, wet, it hurt, but not as much as he thought. He felt so much worse with the toys. Lee was perfect for him. So perfect. </p><p>"I'm filling you up so much. Can you take all of my cum as well? Mh?" </p><p>"E-e...verythin'...ooh-fuck!"</p><p>Hop needed help. He was taking him so good, but Leon had to hold the boy from his chest to avoid him going completely flat on him. Adorable. And wet. Warm. Welcoming. Leon was almost balls deep inside him when he heart a little whine. Oh. Oh shit. </p><p>"Baby. Baby boy, sorry, I'm used to..."</p><p>"…almost unlimited ass space..." A chuckle. Leon regained some fucking control and he could now /actually/ feel his tip almost squishing against Hop's cervix. </p><p>"I'll just go back a bit."</p><p>"No." Hop moaned, pleading. "I love it. It hurts but I love...it. It's that kind of...pain that makes me cum like a whore..."</p><p>Leon would've said something about that language. Or he would've asked if it was really okay, if only Hop didn't suddenly moved his hips, devouring Leon's cock completely. Both of them moaned loud, and now Leon /was/ squishing against his little angel's wall. He moved on his own, and soon, the famous pacing Leon was talking about became real. A large arm hugging the boy, the other hand grabbing his shoulder to avoid too much recoil. Every slap was sending Leon to heaven and making Hop melt like butter.</p><p>"It- ah! Big...I'm going...to get knocked up by my b-big brother..."</p><p>Arceus. Fuck. That voice, Hop's body. 'Come for me, Lee', he would sing. Leon felt shivers, boiling blood and heat pooling down, down. </p><p>"You're mi-mine, Lee... Mine... Hn!" </p><p>A particularly strong thrust. Hop was throwing his head back, lips parted, wet eyes closed. His pussy squeezed Leon's up so good, so perfect, and Leon simply gave up. </p><p>"Angel! Ah-... Take it...all-"</p><p>And everything went white. Leon didn't remember for how long he wasn't able to come. But it was heaven now. Coming down from it only to feel Hop still having spasms as thick cum filled him so much it was overflowing and soaking the sheets. </p><p>"Gods..."</p><p>Silence. Hop returned to earth, demanding silently a kiss. Leon leaned over and it was such a passionate, long kiss. Even if they often had to take a break, only to return kissing again. Slowly, Leon moved out and more cum leaked out. Hop sweetly touched himself with one hand so that he could taste his brother's spent. </p><p>"Yummy Lee." A purr. Leon was blushing like a stupid idiot. "Feels so good to be filled by you. Thick and warm..."</p><p>"Hop! Behave..." Leon returned shy, desperate. </p><p>"...you should've behaved. No condom inside your angel?" </p><p>When Leon went seriously worried, Hop chuckled, barely able to sit down a bit. </p><p>"...joking! You know I can't..."</p><p>Hop's smile disappeared a bit. That broke Leon's heart. </p><p>"I'll find the best doctors... -" </p><p>"I don't wanna. I'm fine like this, Lee. Really. When I'm older, what about one of Galar's orphanages? Bede suffered a lot, having no one but a criminal by his side. If you're up to it..."</p><p>After a couple of seconds, both of them smiled at each other. It was their secret promise. Leon took care of Hop, as he wasn't able to move well. It felt fulfilling, he felt like a true good partner. He was. Especially for Hop. Who then hugged his brother's head gently, combing his hair, until they both fell asleep attached to one another. </p><p>A sinful, beautiful garden.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>